


All I Want 4 Christmas is Food

by momothesweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, also chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: After a whirlwind of a year, it's time for the boys to settle down and enjoy Christmas with each other.





	All I Want 4 Christmas is Food

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [that-one-guy-in-naruto!](http://that-one-guy-in-naruto.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I saw a preference for these four and I knew right away that I had to write something with them ;)

It’s been a rough year for everyone.

Kuroo’s job transfer, Tsukishima’s health issues, the death Akaashi’s old cat, and Bokuto’s cut in his paychecks. Everyone can only do so much for each other after all they’ve been through. The holidays are supposed to lift all of their spirits, but something still doesn’t feel right when they all work around the house while Akaashi’s out shopping. Sure, the four of them have done his crying and moping and they’re all back to normal with handling every problem with style and strategy, though they feel as though they need to take it a step further with their celebrations. The deserve to celebrate living through all the hardships.

Bokuto snores loudly on the couch, mouth wide open and limbs splayed out like the hot chocolate knocked him out cold. Tsukishima has half a mind to toss the empty mug at his crotch, but he refrains and instead nudges him in the shin. “Oi. Koutarou.”

It takes another nudge with a touch more force to rouse Bokuto from his nap. Nearly choking on his spit, he rubs his eyes then glares up at him. “Hah?”

“Do you want to help with this cake or not? I just made more whipped cream.”

Magic words have been spoken. Like the drop of a hat, Bokuto beams and stands right up, sleep completely diffused out of his system and ready to be filled with the sweet, sweet, smell of sugar and strawberries. Tsukishima utters a “Don’t touch it yet” when they head into the kitchen. On the island is a beautiful, three-tiered strawberry shortcake, the crumb coat already covering the fluffy white sponge and its whipped cream layers with little flecks of red peeking through. Bokuto practically vibrates at the site of the almost-naked cake, tempted to swipe a little taste from the frosting.

“Don’t even think about it,” Tsukishima says as he brings a huge bowl of whipped cream over from across the counter. When he turns back around to grab the strawberries, Bokuto dips his finger into the bowl and gets his taste. Sweet.

“Can we use the piping bag?” Bokuto asks. “I wanna try it again!”

Tsukishima makes an affirmative noise and hands him the bag and the nozzle. The four of them have been baking so much together, it was worth buying the fancy materials instead of using plastic storage bags. Bokuto’s gotten the hang of setting things up; it’s just a matter of keeping a steady hand so it doesn’t look like he dumped the bowl’s contents over the cake. He starts off by pressing a portion of the whipped cream onto the surface, covering the crumb coat with a thicker layer and smoothing it out slowly with the help of Tsukishima. It’s diligent work between the two, turning the cake board and making sure the layer of whipped cream is nice and even. By the time they finish, the cake looks like a white, decorative cylinder pulled from a modern art museum.

“I could eat it just like this,” he comments as he judges their work. “It looks perfect!”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, but looks up when he hears the front door open and Kuroo yelling at the two of them for some help. “Hey! I smell like chicken! Get over here!”

Like a small child, Bokuto’s attention turns completely away from the cake so he can help Kuroo carry almost all of the KFC goodies to the dining room. Tsukishima, knowing that he’d do this, picks the work back up and starts to decorate the bottom of the cake with little rosettes. He can do half, while Bokuto can do the other half when he returns.  _ If _ he returns.

“There was a family who ordered ten buckets,” Kuroo grumbles as Bokuto attempts to sneak a piece of chicken. Kuroo smacks his hand away. “Ten!”

“Maybe it’s a family reunion,” Tsukishima says from the kitchen.

“That yields ten buckets of chicken?! With all the sides?!”

“Ten buckets is nothing,” Bokuto argues. “Hell,  _ I _ can eat ten buckets!”

“You can barely eat three pieces before complaining about the macros you’re getting.”

“Hey! That’s important.”

“Koutarou,” Tsukishima interrupts with a short breath, “are you going to finish helping me with this cake or not?”

“Oh!”

Kuroo follows close behind, curious as to what the two have been up to while he was busy wrestling loud families to buy food for his partners. The cake looks pretty good so far; no cream smeared all over the counters and no sign of an obvious food fight. “Oho, you two have been working hard.”

“You mean  _ I’ve _ been working hard,” Tsukishima snorts. “Bokuto’s only done some of the frosting. Here, finish this work.”

Bokuto salutes Tsukishima before he grabs the piping bag. “Yes, sir!”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but takes Kuroo’s hand next to him as they lean on the counter and watch Bokuto work his magic. His rosettes are slightly larger than Tsukishima’s, so Akaashi will know who did what side. Kuroo shakes his head at the offer of decorating the cake, but he does pop a few strawberries into his mouth as Bokuto finishes up.

“Looks good,” Tsukishima praises, and he means it. 

Bokuto beams and nearly squeezes the bag of its remaining cream. Kuroo catches some of it with his strawberry. “Alright, alright, Chef Kou. Let’s go set the table. Keiji can finish the rest.”

Speaking of whom, the door opens a few minutes later after paper plates have been laid out and utensils have been divided up. There’s a great deal of rustling coming from the door, and now it really feels like the holidays. The three of them rush to the door to help Akaashi, carrying the gifts he bears for all of them.

“You went all out for us, Keiji?” Bokuto asks like Akaashi hasn’t been giving so many gifts in the last several years. “You’re the best!”

“I had to pick up some of the from the post office,” Akaashi reminds them all. “Tetsu’s mom sent us a gift for each of us and Akiteru got all of us gift cards again.”

“He’s thoughtful,” Tsukishima deadpans, flipping through the envelopes.

The household tree sits off to the side in the living room, slightly obstructing the TV given its size and amount of ornaments adorned around it. They can open these presents later tonight, on actual Christmas Day. For now, they can set them down on the tree, decorating it to its fullest, and head for the table. Akaashi hums at the smell of chicken, but interrupts his trip to the dining room when he spots an almost-finished strawberry shortcake. “You guys baked?”

“Me and Tsukki did!” Bokuto says proudly. “You can decorate the top.”

“It’ll be a pleasure to do so.”

Akaashi gives them all a kiss before taking his turn with the cake. The other three finish pulling out the chicken buckets and the side dishes to complete their table. Akaashi, the master baker of the house, swiftly pipes the top of the cake with some more rosettes and places a pattern of strawberries to finish of the decorations. He sets some of the equipment in the sink before transferring the cake to the fridge. It needs some time to set.

At the table, the four finally settle in for their holiday meal. Crispy chicken is passed all around, along with the tastiest accoutrements (although some, Akaashi and Tsukishima feel, are saltier than they like). The biscuits flake and the honey sauce is as sweet as the way Bokuto attempts to wipe crumbs off Akaashi’s face. Any stress from the year is forgotten; all that’s on their minds are thoughts of food, gifts, and each other.

“Just...one...more…” Bokuto reaches out, leaning far back in his chair.

“You were supposed to save room for dessert,” Akaashi says. “Who else wants cake?”

Everyone raises their hands. Akaashi smiles. Nobody can say no to the team effort cake. It’s beautiful when he brings it to the table. Kuroo made a good choice to opt out of getting dessert from KFC. Everyone’s mouth waters and Tsukishima has to encourage everyone to not take a bigger slice than they can eat. Otherwise, the entire cake would be gone in one sitting.

Kuroo’s groan is so loud it’s borderline inappropriate. “I wish I was around to help with the baking.”

“I offered you to pipe but you said no,” Tsukishima says after he swallows the strawberries forked over to him. “But thanks for getting all the ingredients this time around. Can’t make cake without any eggs.”

“The decoration on the bottom looked great,” Akaashi says, then points his fork at Bokuto and Tsukishima. “Good job, you two.”

“I didn’t make the bag explode this time!” Bokuto exclaims. They all congratulate him.

The conversations and praise all die down once they get down to eating their slices. It’s a good silence, the kind that’s shared among friends and lovers, knowing that the bonds will always remain intact with the lack of sound.Kuroo’s the first to put down his fork and look at everyone around the table. “We’re gonna be okay. It’s been a shit year but I wouldn’t have lasted without you guys.”

“Same here,” Akaashi says.

“Same!”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo holds up his can of soda, the other addition to the giant KFC meal. Everyone else follows suit. “To our love and to a better new year?”

They nod.

“ _ To our love and to a better new year. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season filled with love and fried chicken and strawberry shortcake <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a healthy polyamorous relationship are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
